


Mutual Assured Destruction

by Leafling



Series: It's been five years and I'm still thirsty for Kylo Ren. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Clothed Sex, Enemies, Glove Kink, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: Destroying each other was always a part of the plan.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: It's been five years and I'm still thirsty for Kylo Ren. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129262
Kudos: 18





	Mutual Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story finished, lol. As I upload more and more of my old stuff, I want to just point out the theme here: TFA!Kylo was super BDSM/Leather, whips, and chains!Top vibes to me.
> 
> I might upload the rest of the snippets I made along with this one depending on how many people wanna see them. :) They're all like this one, inspired by a word.

There were many ways to describe these trysts between them.

Phasma, when catching the two of them after a particularly tense briefing, had called it depraved. 

Naturally, she remembered her place and submitted herself to be reconditioned for such insubordination, but… to the casual observer, she was right. 

The way Hux yearned for Kylo to take him, hard and fast, all bared-teeth and a storm in his darkened eyes. Uttering filth in that deep voice of his, words dripping with venom as Kylo ripped him apart and devoured all that he had to offer. Depraved.

It always started with threats, anger, force… it didn’t take much to provoke Snoke’s little pet.

And Hux felt positively electric whenever the Commander pried his mouth open with gloved hands. The taste of leather always made him instinctively bite down hard on Kylo’s ridiculously large fingers. For that, he’d be rewarded with a grunt and the hardest smack across the face he’d ever received. It leaves his ears ringing, vision swimming and wet. But he doesn’t bite again when his mouth is wrenched so far open, it’s like his lips are going to rip at the corners. 

Kylo’s cock is quickly thrust to the back of his throat, immobilizing his tongue, locking his mandible in such a way that he couldn’t bite down again if he wanted to. But he wouldn’t, Hux would never dream to do so when this is exactly what he wanted. The heavy, pulsing hot weight of Kylo on his tongue and in his mouth was something of a fixation. His greatest desire when he’s on the bridge, all crisp and sharp, in-command of the Supreme Leader’s entire fleet. And, contrary to what it may sound like, Hux didn’t desire this treatment because he wanted to feel small or powerless, nor did he want to feel submissive or weak. 

No, to be so brutally fucked by Kylo was in fact Hux’s greatest show of power. 

Snoke’s prized apprentice, the summation of the Skywalker legacy, heir of the galaxy… rendered to a mindless animal, a lustful beast. All that training, all that well-spokenness and education, all that  _ control  _ shattered by a few barbs and narrowed eyes.

Truly, Hux was the one that held all the power here.

Even with Kylo digging his fingers into his shoulders, bruising the delicate pink and freckled skin there, holding him still while the dark Jedi fucked his face, Hux felt almost drunk on the influence he had over the other man.

Tears streamed down his cheeks from the assault, from the wracking coughs and gags that Kylo’s cock prevented from freeing themselves, but Hux was smiling in his mind.

Absolutely depraved. 


End file.
